


Hina's Plan

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), bandori - Fandom
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, F/F, Fat fetish, Fetish, Fluff, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: Hina wants Aya to gain some weight.A short thing for my descent into Bandori Fats Territory.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hina's Plan

"Aya-chan, Aya-chan! I have a great idea!" Hina's voice boomed directly into Aya's ear, her green eyes lighting up with excitement, stars practically forming in them. 

"Eh? Huh?" Aya stammered out in response, afraid of the unknown that Hina had always brought. "What's your great idea, Hina-chan?"

Hina smirked, tightly gripping onto Aya's shoulders, refusing to break the awkward eye contact she'd created. "You should get fat!"

"...W-What?! Why would I do that, Hina-chan?!" Aya tried to tug herself away, but was unable to escape the Hikawa grasp. "I-I'm already overweight in the eyes of management--!!"

"Well, yeah. You eat nothing but sweets and cry. Not saying you're not talented in other fields! But you do eat a lot, Aya-chan..." Hina's eyes traveled to Aya's pudgy stomach. PasuPare's vocalist had indeed been gaining some weight already, Her yellow polka-dotted top had been rolling up her stomach, clinging to her back instead of staying down, and her thigh gap was long gone. Those cute pink jeans of hers were most certainly struggling to contain Aya's heavy thighs...

"H-Hueehh, Hina-chan...!" Aya sniffled. "Don't s-say it like that..."

"Huh? Aya-chan, don't cry! I'm just saying, if you're going to gain weight, why not just intentionally do it? Sides', it'd look cute on you! Imagine it!" Hina opened her arms dramatically. "Debu Idol Maruyama Aya-chan, on stage, ready to steal the hearts of millions! You'd be some great positivity for all the other big girls out there..."

"I-I'm not gonna do that!" Aya cried in response.

"Hmm..." Hina crossed her arms and sighed. "Guess we'll have to do it the hard way then, huh?"

Hina's big brain had immediately gotten to work. There was no way Aya could stay so thin if she had just packed their practice room with sweets to the brim, offered to pay for each and every one of her meals... snuck her conbini treats... it was the perfect plan to fatten her cute little Aya-chan. 

\--  
A few months into Hina's plan, and Aya had ballooned. She was always bad at saying no, but the pure pressure that Hina exerted only made it worse, and she ended up accepting every offer of food, every snack given to her... and she was paying for it.

"I-I'm stuck again!" Aya whined, trying to squeeze her two-door-wide waist into the training room. 

"Hold on just a minute, Aya-chan!" Eve yelled from behind the mountain of lard, her strong hands pushing on Aya's fat ass in attempt to push her through.

"A-Aya-chan..." Chisato sighed, shaking her head at the sight in front of her. She pulled on Aya's arms to help Eve out, and thankfully, the two of them together had enough power to get the fatty vocalist through the door.

"O-Ooop--!!" Aya fell forward, Chisato quickly moving out of the way. "I-I'm sorry--! aah..."

"Aw, Aya-chan!" Hina beamed, helping her girlfriend up. "Don't cry! Do you want a chocolate bar?"

Aya sniffled and nodded.

"I... don't quite think that's going to help her situation, Hina-san?"

"What situation?"

"Her... uh, her weight?"

"What's wrong with it?" Hina questioned with a head tilt.

"...Never mind," Chisato shook her head. "I'm not going to argue with a Hikawa."

"Hehehe~ That's what I thought! ...Oooh, Aya-chan, your jeans are starting to rip!" Hina fingered the hole in the side of Aya's ill-fitting pink jeans, shoving her finger under the single roll that was popped out of the hole.

"H-Hina-chan!" Aya blushed. "Don't do that...!"

"Can't even button them up anymore, huh?"

Aya stepped back, her face flushed with a pout. She tried to tug down her shirt, but to no avail, her knee-length belly in the way of... well, everything. Her top clung tightly to her huge tits and squeezed around her arms, making it look like a crop top that barely fit around her upper body instead of the long shirt it had once been. 

"Just teasing~" Hina winked. "Now, let's get to practice!"

"After I finish my choco," Aya said, already half-way done with the bar. She turned to go throw the wrapper in the trash, knowing it'd take a few minutes for her to even waddle near the bin, but -- instead -- 

Her jeans ripped further. Aya tried to ignore it, but each step only made them more and more unwearable..

Hina grinned, watching all of the other PasuPare members stare in awe of Aya's big, fat, jiggly ass and thighs.

"See what I mean? Now this? This is boppin!"


End file.
